conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Inland Empire
Inland Empire ( ) 内陆帝国 ( ) Inland Empire ( ) 인랜드엠파이어 ( ) Inland Empire ( ) Inland Empire ( ) インランド・エンパイア ( ) Impêri Meditǎ (sb) |image_flag = Flag of Inland Empire.png |image_symbol = Seal of Inland Empire.png |status = Province of the Kingdom of Sierra |SealAlt = |Nickname = The Pearl of the Occident |motto = Excellentiæ et in limbo ( : He earns for excellence) |province_song = The Navel Orange's Hymn |image_map = Map of Inland Empire.svg |MapAlt = |official_languages = * | * | * | * | * | * | * | * |Serran* }}*Nationally recognized languages |Demonym = Inland Empire Inlander |capital = Riverside |largest_city = Riverside |area = 27,298 sq mi 70,669 km2 |population = 6,307,895 (2010) |ethnicity = Hispanic (43.9%) Non-Hispanic White (40.1%) Asian (11.8%) Black (7.5%) Mixed/Other (18.9%) |admission = |admission_date = November 28, 1858 |government_type = |governor = Governor |ruler = Carlitos Pacheco |deputy = Lieutenant Governor |govthead = Conner Crenshaw |senators = Elizabeth Geffreys (R) Eric Pipitone (L) |commoners = 20 total commoners 7 Democratic-Republicans 7 Royalists 6 Libertarians |time_zone = / }}The Inland Empire is a province located in the inland region of southwestern Sierra. The 4th most populous province in the country, over three-fourths of the residents live in the . The Inland Empire's capital and largest city is Riverside and is officially known as the "Navel Province", named so for its famed and the fruit's historical significance to the province's early economy. The Inland Empire, largely a semiarid, region, lying in the , is approximately 60 miles east of the from its most westernmost boundaries. It borders the province of Central Valley and Clark to the north, Mohave and Maricopa to the east, Laguna and Imperial to the south, and the Gold Coast, Orange, and Kings to the west. The original inhabitants of the Inland Empire included the , the , the , and the Indians. European discovery and subsequent settlement of the region led the establishment of es, the first of which was established in . Following , the Spanish mission system the area was built around was dissolved, additional ranchoes were established due to cheaper pricing and public demand. Following the Mexican-American War and the events that followed, the entire Californian region including the Inland Empire became independent. The formation of Sierra formally incorporated the Inland Empire as a province on the day of its founding, alongside the other 21 provinces. farming and real estate development transformed the province into a heavily populated, bustling, and prosperous region. Various cities and municipalities were formed to accommodate a growing population and the Inland Empire developed a symbiotic relationship with its more urban, coastal neighbors, the Gold Coast and Orange with the Empire's residents commuting to the inner city by day while the coast's residents traveling to the Empire for and leisure. The Inland Empire remains among the fastest developing province in the country although it still lags behind in education and has an extended issue with and . Infamous as the capital of users, the prolific yet illegal production and use of the drug during the 1980s stigmatized the province of its otherwise positive image. The continued suburban development of the province has shown no signs of slowing down, with about 5 new towns officially incorporated into the province. The current projection of the province will be that the Inland Empire will continue to grow, due to the large amount of expendable land and thriving economy. Etymology | Bird = | Butterfly = | Crustacean = | Dog = | Fish = | Flower = | Grass = | Insect = | Mammal = Sierran meerkat | Reptile = | Tree = | Beverage = | Colors = , | Dance = | Dinosaur = | Firearm = | Food = | Folk dance = | Fossil = | Gemstone = | Instrument = | Mineral = | Motto = Excellentiæ et in limbo | Poem = | ProvinceRock = | Shell = | Ships = HRH Inland Empire | Slogan = It always shines in the Empire | Soil = | Song = The Naval Orange's Hymn | Sport = | Tartan = | Toy = | Other = | Route Marker = Inland Empire Marker.png }} The name "Inland Empire" was first documented in 1843 by several local newspapers that used the term to refer to the province's area. With other regions naming themselves appeasing names such as the "Gold Coast" or "Orange", developers in the area sought to capitalize on the region's unique geographic features and economic potential. Because the Inland Empire is 60 miles away from the , the name "Inland" reflects its location. "Empire" was likely used to illustrate the sense that the vast amount of land available in the region was ready for economic and urban development, one that would lead to a highly successful area. When the province was admitted into the Kingdom on November 28, 1858, the official name of the province would read the "Province of the Inland Empire". Since then, the Inland Empire has always been officially and colloquially written and spoken with the article "the" preceding immediately before it. Geography From west to east, the more populated southwestern region of the Inland Empire begins with the splitting from the into the . From there, several hills lead into the and , before leading to the and . This desert itself, constitutes the bulwark of the province's landscape. While generally flat throughout, there are variations in elevation and the desert features a significant number of interlinked and isolated mountain ranges throughout the area. The physically divide the Inland Empire from Orange and the divide the province from Laguna, Imperial, and the . Several prominent valleys and mountain ranges lie within the southwestern region including , , and the . Part of the and subsequently, the region lies within the Inland Empire in the central southern region. The southbound defines the eastern border between the Inland Empire and Maricopa, cutting through the extensive Mojave Desert and . Around this region includes the and . A geologically active region subject to frequent s and other ground disturbances, the infamous , a prominent boundary between the and s, runs through the Inland Empire. The fault is a significant source of the earthquake activity in the region and is responsible for several major earthquakes. Climate The Inland Empire predominantly features a semi-arid ( Csa/BSh ) with hot, dry summers and mild, relatively wet winters in the southwestern region. Most of the province which features a desert biome has instead, an arid (Köppen climate classification BWh) which has hot, dry summers, and cool, dry winters with infrequent precipitation. The province is generally sunny year-round. is extremely rare in the valleys but commonly occurs in the mountains and high lying deserts during the wintertime. Southwest Inland Empire is subject to local weather phenomena from (a ) to the to s. Ecology Flora With much of the Inland Empire either a or desert region, the native flora is well adapted to extremely hot and dry conditions. With the exception of shrub and grass, most natural vegetation is spread out in a uniform fashion across the desert floor. Notable species of flora include the native (Joshua tree) and (Cholla cacti) which are both well-suited to the province's arid conditions. Other plants include the (Sierra sagebrush), (Fremont's cottonwood), the (coyote willow), and the (blue oak). Fauna Home to a diverse community of animals, including native, endemic species, the desert landscape of the Inland Empire features species adapted and well-suited for the dry, arid environment. Among these include the (Stephens' kangaroo rat), the (Coachella Valley fringe-toed lizard), the (kit fox), and the Suricata suricatta serra (Sierran meerkat). Avian species such as the (Gambel's quail), the (Western scrub jay), and the (cactus wren) add to the biodiversity of the province. History Prior to European exploration and settlement in the region, present-day Inland Empire was inhabited by , the and the Indians. The majority of the native population resided in the more hospitable southwestern corner of the province near the and the . , a Spanish explorer, led the first European exploration of the region in 1774. In search for an adequate land route connecting southern Mexico to , de Anza transversed through modern-day and crossed the en route to . The first European settlement in the province was a farm (estancia) affiliated with the -based . Development and settlement of the land under Spanish rule was comparatively minimal with the coastal regions. The land was regarded as unsuitable for the establishment of missions and instead, more suited for individual s. Following , any missions in the area were dissolved and allowed for the further development of ranchos. s from the Mexican province of arrived to the province in 1843, establishing the Inland Empire's future capital and largest city, Riverside as . The first known American settlement in the region were a group of pioneers who crossed the and established a community in in 1851. These pioneers were later joined by other Americans who followed the . The continuous flow of American settlers into Mexican territory would cause tensions that led to the outburst of the Mexican-American War and consequently, the birth of Sierra and the Inland Empire. When Alta California gained independence from Mexico in 1848, the newly formed California Republic organized the Inland Empire into the State of San Bernardino, named after the largest settlement in the region at the time. In 1858, with the promulgation of the Constitution of Sierra, the Kingdom of Sierra was created and the State of Bernardino was reorganized as the Province of the Inland Empire. The province continued to be sparsely populated and politically irrelevant until the arrival of in 1870. An American and worker from , North and the founded the city of Riverside that same year. In 1873, , a Scottish-American and commissioned by the Ministry of Finance's Bureau of Agriculture, introduced three trees from . Saunders, seeking prospective growers, looked to his friend, , a local and activist, to plant and cultivate the oranges. The trees, which were successfully grown, encouraged farmers throughout the region to grow citrus fruits in the province. The province's rapidly expanded, causing an economic boom akin to the 1849 Gold Rush. Investors and urban developers worked to enlarge existing communities such as Riverside and San Bernardino as well as new communities including , , and . The introduction of railroads and irrigation from the only further contributed to the economic growth and viability of the province. With growing demand in the Gold Coast, other industries, especially that of . The establishment of (which was later rerouted as Interprovincial 66 in 1956 before being retired in 1979) brought thousands of tourists and migrants to the province on a daily basis. Following , the Inland Empire moved away from its citrus farming in favor of real estate and , an economic development that has characterized the province and persists in the province in the present-day. The continued development of the freeway system alongside the ballooning growth of jobs in the Gold Coast and Orange fueled people to settle in the Inland Empire's new homes and neighborhoods. Today, the province's economy mostly specializes in tourism, warehousing, retail, and logistics although Riverside has become a growing financial center in recent years. Demographics The Sierra Royal Bureau of Census estimates that the population of the Inland Empire in June 2015 is 6,556,008. In the 2010 census, 6,307,895 people were counted as citizens of the Inland Empire. The Inland Empire's population growth have generally been s from neighboring provinces, particularly the Gold Coast and Orange where the cost-of-living is increasing. The province, which is famous for its tract housing, provides an attractive real estate market with large amounts of expendable land. Some immigrant groups, particularly those from and have arrived to the Inland Empire with similar reasons to domestic migrants. About 22% of the population were foreign-born. The Inland Empire consistently ranks as one of the "greatest places" to live in the Kingdom according to polls with an average of 76% of respondents rating their areas favorably. According to a majority of respondents, the climate, housing, and community area are common reasons for the rating. However, the province has also earned its recognition as the second most province in the Kingdom (where 30.8% of the province are obese or ), after the Gold Coast. Other negative indicators include the concern of the province's notorious and crime. The fifth most populous province in the Kingdom after the Gold Coast, Laguna, Orange, and Maricopa, the Inland Empire is home to three of the 20 largest cities in Sierra: Riverside (4th), San Bernardino (13th), and Palm Springs (20th). Racial and ancestral makeup *61.8% (3,898,279) **40.4% (2,548,389) *11.8% / (744,331) *7.5% (473,092) *18.9% Other or (1,192,194) *43.9% of any race (2,769,165) The Inland Empire has the highest concentration of Sierran , the fourth largest Hispanic and Asian populations, the second largest concentration of blacks, and the third largest non-Hispanic white population. Culture Due to its intermediary location and large presence of Hispanic people, the culture of the Inland Empire is heavily influenced by Sierran and culture. Its association with suburbia and citrus farming have also contributed to the culture and understanding of the province. An ideal location for families, youth, and the elderly, the Inland Empire is often portrayed as a getaway destination and a land for opportunity and freedom from the confines of the urban life. The Inland Empire, home to a bustling, growing population, has allowed the arts and innovation to flourish in the province. The province includes over 35 museums, theaters, and art centers including the Riverside Metropolitan Museum, the , the , the , and the . The province is also known for its prevailing culture and influence on local Sierran music. Various bands and individuals originate from the Inland Empire and the worldwide famous is held annually . Home to the and the , the Inland Empire offers residents and tourists alike the option for , , , recreational driving, and dirt bike riding. During the winter, destinations such as offer and . , although illegal in the province, is permitted at casinos in Indian reservations including the ( ) and ( ). The Inland Empire's is frequently traveled by Sierrans in the southwestern region including the province itself to travel to in the neighboring province of Clark. Religion About 78% of Inland Empire residents identify themselves as with 39% as or , 36% , 2% , and 1% another denomination or church. The largest religious Christian denomination by number of adherents is the with 36% of the province. The Church's local body is represented by the . The next largest churches are the independent Evangelical churches, , , , s. The next largest group are the (which includes , , , and ) who comprise of 14% of the population. The largest non-Christian religion is Canaanism at 3% with the Sanctuary of Isachul accounting for more than 80% of the Canaanite population. accounts for 2% of the Inland Empire residents and the remaining 2% include , , , and others. Languages The official languages of the province include the nine languages recognized nationally ( , , , , , , , , and Serran), thus requiring all official government documents in the province to be published with all of the aforementioned languages. Approximately 68% of the population (4,289,368) spoke English as their at home. The second most commonly spoken language at home was Spanish. The Inland Empire has the second largest concentration of , , and ; and the third largest concentration of , , , and ; the fifth largest of Chinese, Korean, Tagalog, and Vietnamese speakers in the country. Economy Due to the large expanse of unoccupied, cheap land, its location between Los Angeles and Las Vegas/Phoenix, and access to transportation links, the Inland Empire has prospered in the industry. Much of the Kingdom's largest companies base their logistical and distributive operations in the Inland Empire. The distribution centers act as intermediaries between goods received in the Gold Coast's seaports and buyers from eastern Sierra, Brazoria, Wabash, and the . The Inland Empire's shipping sector accounts for over 80% of the movement and distribution of goods and products. The Inland Empire has historically relied primarily on citrus farming but following , citrus fields were plowed in favor of urban housing. As more agricultural jobs moved to Central Valley and Imperial, the became the dominant agriculturally-related sector in the province. The dairy industry is especially prominent in and . The Inland Empire still produces about 10% of the province's total agricultural produce however with much of the crop being s, , s, s, s, and . Although the Inland Empire has generally consisted of and s, where residents would reside in the province but work outside, cities such as Riverside have begun developing a local services and financial sector. Aided by local retailing, public utilities, and liberal business laws, local corporations and businesses have been encouraged to start business in the province. A relatively new entry to the national financial sector, the Inland Empire has attracted the attention of emerging banks, hedge funds, and insurance firms interested in branching out or migrating from the traditional sector established in the Gold Coast and Laguna. Infrastructure Energy The chief provider in electricity in the province is the Southern Sierran Electricity Corporation (SSEC) while water is managed and provided by the Tri-Provincial Water Authority District. Much of the province's electricity is powered by s or s with other sources of electricity such as s stemming from outside provinces. Water is almost entirely supplied by the through an elaborate water aqueduct system, although a large portion of this water is reserved for the more populous Gold Coast-Orange-Laguna metropolitan area. Freeways Major highways Rail The Inland Empire's public rail and transit system is provided by Sierrail under the management and supervision of the Inland Empire Provincial Department of Transportation. Together, the , , provide service in the province, allowing residents to commute from the province to the Gold Coast and Orange. Airports The (RION) in is the province's primary in the immediate area and a secondary airport in the Greater Los Angeles metropolitan area. Two other airports outside the province: the (LAX; Los Angeles) and the (QAA; ). The former is located in the Gold Coast while the latter is located in Orange. Several smaller commercial and airports are available in the area is the (PSP; ), (SBD; ), (CNO; ), (RAL; Riverside), (VCV; ), (APV, ), the (DAG; ), (RBF; ), (CCB; ), (AJO; ), (RIR; ), (FVA; ), (HER; ), (NED; ), (REI; ), and (L67; ). Water Water, a highly contested and essential resource, has been the source of ongoing political contention within the province and among other provinces. The Inland Empire has had several notable water trade disputes with other provinces, especially Maricopa and the Gold Coast over the usage of the Colorado River and the apportionment of water. As with most of the country, there are periodic s and water shortages that further complicate the already tepid and tense dispute over water rights. The Colorado River System is the province's main source of water although other water sources such as and contribute to water consumption as well. Government and politics As a province, the Inland Empire features its own form of government with its own constitution, as well as three branches of government: executive, legislative, and judicial branch. Led by an elected , the current governor of the Inland Empire is Carlitos Pacheco (R), who was elected in 2012. Other elected executive officers include Lieutenant Governor Henry McFarley, Secretary of State Doug Green, Treasurer Julia Dominguez, Provincial Attorney Obadiah Freedman, Provincial Auditor Christina Sharp, and Provincial Superintendent Rosalina Schultz. All provincial-level elected executive officials serve renewable four-year terms. The Inland Empire Provincial Legislature is and is one of five provinces in the Kingdom to have this political feature. Composed of 30 members, its members are officially known as Senators and all are elected every two years. The province also allows for provincial-wide s with several citizen-introduced bills included along ballot tickets every electoral year. The judicial system of the Inland Empire is unified with the Supreme Court as the highest court in the province. Using the English , the Inland Empire legal system also incorporates elements from Spanish common law. Inferior courts include the Superior Courts which act as courts of appeal, and the county/municipal courts. is legal in the province with as the only legal method of execution since 1999. The province has traditionally leaned towards the right and more sympathetic to positions compared to its coastal neighbors. It has been a large political base for both the Royalist and Libertarian parties. Since 1945, the province has consistently voted for a Royalist prime ministerial candidate. Education The scope of education is a provincial issue and is managed by the Inland Empire Department of Educational Services. There are 29 institutions including (UIR), the , and the . The province has a number of religiously-affiliated universities as well including the and Universities ( ) and the ( ). Nine school districts consisting of a collective total of 97 schools are distributed throughout the province with a body of 300,000 students and 28,000 teachers, staff, and faculty. The Inland Empire ranks one of the lowest in terms of test scores, college graduation, and bachelor's degree completion--a fact that has made education a top priority in the province. An elaborate financial aid and grant system is funded to support economically disadvantaged families and students seeking to attend college within the province. Sports As the most populous province without a single sports team, the Inland Empire nonetheless has a number of minor league and collegiate-level sports teams. In recent years, efforts to form a professional-level sports team have grown stronger, especially among the baseball-loving community in the province. A source of pride, the Inland Empire has produced over 30 individuals in the past 20 years who have played in professional baseball teams throughout . The Inland Empire is also home to the , based in , where it hosts the and the Von Holt 500. Two other racetracks, the and the have ultimately been closed down due to lack of funding and public support. , which is ideal in the Inland Empire due to its abundance of golf courses and presence of professional golf clubs, has been the primary sport of choice among residents. The golfing community is especially prominent in . In fact, the city has the most golf courses per capita and in total in the entire Kingdom, where it hosts the 's and King's Royal Palm Tourney. See also Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:Provinces of Sierra Category:Inland Empire